Maintenance personnel often need both hands to perform maintenance tasks. However, in complex systems maintenance personnel will often have to consult detailed drawings to identify and locate components and consult manuals to confirm the proper steps to perform the needed maintenance, increasing the difficulty in performing the maintenance task. Accordingly, systems and methods for assisting maintenance personnel in performing their duties are desirable.